Time Turner
by Th3 R3aD3r
Summary: Guess what Sirius found? Yes, he did find a time turner lying there by the lake. Travel with the Marauders as they go in future to meet a 25 years old Harry Potter. And wait, who is that? And that? And that? Lets just say some things are better unknown! EDITING!
1. Chapter 1: Time Turner

**Disclaimer: everything you recognize is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**The Time Turner**

"Whoa!" He closed the book in wonder. It would be really cool if he got this 'Time Turner'. To look through your past, to know what the future would bring, it would answer so many questions... But bring new ones as well. Probably why the book wasn't allowed to students.

He decided to show this book to the rest of the Marauders. Sirius and James would really like this, but he was not sure about Peter. Remus threw the Invisibility cloak over himself and quietly got out of the Restricted section of the library. After he was out of the library, he took off the cloak, and rushed Gryffindor common room with the book he 'borrowed' from the library.

"Felix Felicis," he said as the Fat Lady asked for the password.

As he was shrinking the cloak and pocketing it, he saw James and Sirius playing chess near the fireplace. It was the holidays and only the Marauders and a few second years had chose to remain behind so the Common room was mostly empty.

"Hey Padfoot, Prongs."

They did not respond. Remus observed the game; James was smug as he was winning after a very long time.

Remus didn't want a pissed off Sirius at this point, so, moving Sirius's Knight to cooperate with his Queen to corner James's King, he helped him win.

"That's a check mate, you lose James," he said to James. Sirius jumped up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sirius exclaimed hugging Remus as his lives did a victory dance. "Thanks Moony, you're a real friend!" he high fived Remus.

"What are you talking about? This is cheating!" cried a very indignant James.

"How so?" said Sirius pulling a mock innocent face, "It's friendship and any way you weren't going to break Facinelle's record of the year."

"You… I'm gonna…"

"What? Fight?" said Sirius preparing for a fight.

"Oh, your gonna get some for sure."

"Guys calm down." Remus finally called out, putting himself between the two of them who were crouched down, ready for the attack. Oh, now what? thought James.

"Guess what? I was looking for some interesting books in the library and look what I've found," he said placing the book in front of them.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then at the book, then again at each other with sly smiles and finally at the expectant Remus.

"Oh Remus! I can't believe it, you found a book!" cried James with a shocked tone.

"And a real one too," added Sirius, "Oh just look how beautiful she is."

"You both are going to make a beautiful couple."

"I wish you a very happy life ahead, my friend."

"Oh kids, they grow up so fast," ended James wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Shut up you two!" Remus was annoyed at this point. Instead of shutting up, they both started laughing like idiots. "Just read what it says," he pleaded.

"OK!" James picked up the book and started reading in a chirpy high-pitched voice. "My dearest Remus. How I love and miss you. I dream of our-" he was cut off by Moony.

"Enough!" Sirius laughed even harder, Moony took the book from Prongs and turned away to leave.

"Hey wait Moony. I'm sorry." Sirius apologized followed by James. "Let's read," said he taking the book back. "The time turner…"

After twenty five minutes...

"I don't think this thing even exists." James concluded.

Remus argued, "Of course it does. Why else would they put this in a book?"

"Because this is a stupid old book from the restricted section, isn't it?" James looked at him; his eyebrows rose, "Don't tell me you took my Invisibility Cloak again!"

"Well…um…you know…" Remus blushed.

All this time Sirius was in a deep thought. The description looked familiar to him. "Hey Remus, do you have a picture of it?" he asked.

"You believe in this Padfoot?" James asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I have it," Remus opened the book and pointed to a picture.

"Oh fishshshsh!" Sirius exclaimed and ran up to his dormitory.

"Did he just say 'fishshshsh'?" Prongs just shrugged at Moony's question.

Sirius came back with a thing that looked like an old rusting locket and kept it against the picture. Both were identical with only minor differences.

"Oh fishshshsh!" Prongs and Moony hissed together.

"You can say that again," gasped Sirius.

"Oh fishshshsh!" they both said again.

"I didn't mean literally, idiots," muttered Padfoot.

"How do we use it?" shouted an over excited James.

"Should we really?" Whispered Remus.

"Yes!" whispered Sirius.

"I don't think so." Remus whispered back. They were looking at each other intently.

"Guys," whispered James, "can you tell me why we are whispering?" He shut up with the glares they gave him.

"I say we use it!" Sirius snatched the locket and put it around his neck. "Come on!" All three of them got under the locket's chain, Remus somewhat reluctantly.

"What do we do now?" demanded Sirius. Remus nervously replied.

"Um…. Rotate it right for past and left for future. One rotation for one hour or day, depending on the type."

"I say future," said James holding his hand up.

"Future," agreed Sirius.

"Future," sighed Remus.

After checking the time, 5 o'clock in the evening and remembering it was 18th of December 1977, Sirius rotated the Time turner five times to left. Nothing happened. He rotated again ten times. Nothing. Frustrated, he turned it as many times as he could until it was rotating itself. Again, nothing happened.

"I told you it was junk," James muttered.

"Something must be wrong," defended Remus.

"We have lost our minds that is what is wrong," said Sirius, "let's give it to Dumbledore. He knows what to do with this kind of crap."

"Yeah, like he always does. Maybe we'll get some reward, you know," James agreed. "Bring the locket Moony!" They both moved towards the door.

"There's a problem," Moony called from behind in a worried tone.

They both turned to see him panicking.

"Where's the locket?"

"What do you mean where's the locket?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean that the locket is not here! I told you it was a bad idea!" Remus yelled at Padfoot and Prongs.

"Calm down Moony," James put his hand on his shoulder, "take a deep breath in and let it out easy." Remus did as he was told and tried to calm down.

"Now, where did you put it?" James asked him as if he was a toddler trying to find his pencil. Remus who had calmed down got back in rage.

"Why the hell are you asking me? He was the one playing with it!" he pointed at Sirius.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry about that. Padfoot where's the locket?"

"How am I supposed to know? It started spinning itself, remember?" Sirius spoke in his defense.

"Then it's got to be around here somewhere," said James as he started searching the common room.

They looked on and under the table, under the couch, in and over the fireplace, under the cushions, on the desks and chairs but there was no sign of the time turner. At last they gave up and slumped back on their favorite couch.

"Maybe that stupid thing transported it SELF to the future," muttered Sirius.

"You should get that book back to the library before Madam Pince notices that it's missing and Sirius and I will get back to our game of chess where Sirius was losing," suggested James to Remus.

"Incase you don't remember, I won!" Sirius told him making himself comfortable by sitting in front of the fire.

"You cheated!" cried James.

"Doesn't matter." Sirius shot back.

"You-" James was about to say something when...

"Guys! Come on! We have got to see professor Dumbledore."

"Why? What now Remus?" Prongs asked looking over at him, forgetting the fight he and Sirius were having just a second ago.

"The book is not here," Remus answered simply

"WHAT! How can this be?" Sirius asked.

"That is exactly what I would like to know and the only person who can answer that is Dumbledore," said Remus and both James and Sirius got up.

They all made their way to the secret passage way that lead to Dumbledore's office. Sirius still remembered the last time they went to Dumbledore's office a month ago because of the prank they played on a Slytherin. They all had a quite interesting conversation with him.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walking, the reached the hidden stone passage which was right behind the pensive. They got out and hid behind the pensive.

They saw a young man standing in front of the head masters desk.

"Alright professor, I'll see what I can do." The man turned and left the room. Something about that man reminded them of the beater of their team, Frank Longbottom.

When they looked at the desk, they saw an old and stern looking etch behind the desk instead of the silver hair and twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. What shocked them most was that Dumbledore's picture was hanging on the wall with the rest of the past headmasters.

Everything was quite when... "AACHOOO!" Sirius let out a loud sneeze. Before they could even blink, they were tied up on three chars, unable to move their bodies except their heads, with professor McGonagall standing above them with her wand pointed towards them.

"Who are you?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"What's going on Proffesor?" Remus asked, panic setting in his eyes as he started to realize the implications.

"I asked who are you? You're not students here! Are wearing disguise? What is the meaning of this? Sneaking into my office without my permission. I will not tolerate this!"

"Your office! Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Dumbledore?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, her expression otherwise unreadable. "And how do you know him?"

"He's the Headmaster of course... Isn't he?" James furrowed his eyebrows as he replied.

"I'm afraid professor Dumbledore hasn't been on the post for the past 8 years, not to mention in this world," the witch replied coldly, looking behind her back for the smallest of moments. The boys followed her gaze to the portrait of man with long silver hair and beard. Professor Dumbledore was smiling at them and his blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles seemed to be twinkling with mischief as if he was in on some master joke. He glanced sideways and the boys saw a greasy haired man, also looking at them but sneering. How familiarly curious...

"As you seem to know who I am, would be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" McGonagall's was remained cold, her eyes hard. She was on her guard though they still couldn't understand why.

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black...?"

The stern witch stared hard at them. She then waved her wand and a wave of dizziness came over them. It ended as soon as it started and they were left confused again. "Repeat."

"But why?" asked James.

"Repeat your names."

"I am James Potter..."

"And I am Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black...?"

This was the first time Minerva showed any expression. She frowned, then paled, then pursed her lips and let out a sound halfway between a grunt and sigh.

"How did you get here boys?" She finally asked them in a weary voice mingled with impatience.

"What do you mean here? Did we go somewhere? Were we supposed to?" Minerva looked ready to kill yet there was sympathy in her eyes... Hidden very very deep of course.

"For your first two questions, we may never know the answers is if you don't stop interrupting, Mr. Black. As for the last, I'm almost that you were not supposed to do whatever it is that you did. Will anyone continue!"

"Umm… Remus found a book about Time Turner and brought it in the common room," said James nervously. "Sirius and I were playing chess and Sirius was losing," he looked over at Padfoot who glared at him.

Sirius continued from there, "When I saw the picture of the 'time turner', it looked familiar and then it occurred to me that I found something like that beside the lake. I took it out and they were both similar except that the object looked old and rusty... and the rest you can figure out," Sirius ended.

"Professor, what year is it?" Remus asked cautiously, even though he was quite convinced he now knew the answer.

"Well Mr. Lupin, I would say welcome to the future," said Minerva, her expression softening a little because of Remus, "but it would be quite inappropriate at the moment since you all seem to have travelled to 2004 stupidly and may I mention, illegally."

"My dear Minerva, let me fill in the sentiment. Welcome, m'boys, welcome!" said the portrait of Dumbledore, smiling, his eyes showing his increasing amusement.

"You mean to say it actually WORKED!" cried James.

"Oh no Potter, we are a part of the jumbo circus in town and of course you are our new celebrity!" snapped the man in the picture beside Dumbledore.

Albus chuckled good-naturedly while McGonagall ignored him. "Yes Mr. Potter it did work, not properly though. I suppose it malfunctioned. You say it was old Black?"

"And rusty! Don't forget rusty. Honestly woman, you are a teacher!"

"Now is not the time for your jokes Sirius!" Minerva retorted angrily.

"Just trying to lighten the tension," Padfoot mumbled under his breath but otherwise remained quite.

"Do you have the device with you?"

"No ma'am," Remus replied while Sirius snorted. "We searched the whole common room."

"Then we have reached our problem." Minerva sighed. "You boys... We will need to get you disguised until I can find you a way back. Till then you will remain in the castle. The winter holidays started and most of the boys' dormitories are empty."

"But we just got here!" James protested and Sirius nodded vigorously.

"Precisely the reason you should back as soon as possible. We can't have the Ministry know, it will put Hogwarts's reputation and security at risk. So..." Minerva sized each of them up with her eyes then flicked her wand in complicated strokes, muttering incantations.

They felt a headache forming quickly and a squeezing feeling in their stomachs. When they looked up, they didn't feel quite the same, it was as if their bodies had changed, which most probably they had. Also their invisible binds were no longer there. In their haze, McGonagall had conjured up a mirror that was placed in front of them.

In front of them were three very different boys. Sirius and James looked exactly the same with blond hair, pale face and identical expressions however, there were their old features as well. Sirius and James both maintained their grey and hazel eyes. Remus now had sand colored hair, his own pale eyes. His face, if looked closely had very faint scar marks.

"Wow." Remus whispered.

"So listen here boys," Minerva called out taking their attention as she paced. "Finding a way for you to go back may take as short as 5days or it may turn into months. Meanwhile, if anyone asks, Sirius and James, your new names are Michael and Kyle Fisher, your family likes to move a lot and you shifted here from America. You were sent here to catch up with your studies as well as security. Remus your name is Zack Cooper, you're an orphan so you live with your cousins Michael and Kyle. Is that clear?" she asked them.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said at once which made Menirva smile a little.

"But professor? Wouldn't there will be a problem with us being in a different time?" Remus asked with his eye brows raised.

"I'll have to see to that. Now go back to the Gryffindor common room, your password is strawberry puffs," she said, wearing an expression that looked….frustrated and confused and ... Happy? No, that couldn't be.

"Does McGonagall seem happy to you?" whispered Moony on their way out.

"Of course she!" Sirius smirked. "Her favorite students are back."

* * *

**Well here it is folks! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It makes me type faster!**

**Edited: 5:45am, 11th July 2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing

Readers who reviewed, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter

Revelations

The boys were making their way down the corridor, each lost in their own thoughts. Sirius looked excited; James was dazed while Remus looked thoughtful. It was obvious that they were thinking about the conversation they just had with professor McGonagall.

The corridor was silent and they assumed that it must be pass curfew. They arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Strawberry puffs," Sirius said the password.

As they entered they noticed that nothing had changed in the common room except that now a girl with light brown hair was sitting on "their" couch, reading a book. She turned around to see who had entered. An awkward silence followed. No one knew what to say.

Finally the girl broke the silence. "Who are you?" she asked them.

"Uh, we can ask you the same question," Sirius challenged.

The girl raised her eyebrows, "I asked you first."

"My name is Michael Fisher and this is my brother Kyle Fisher. This is our cousin Zack Cooper," James answered the girl.

"Now it's your turn," Sirius interjected.

"My name is Rachel Bloomwood." She said, eyeing them suspiciously. "I haven't seen you before." She was now standing up.

"We… uh..." Sirius struggled to find an answer.

"Sorry but we have to go. It was nice meeting you Rachel." With that Remus ended the conversation and three of them made their way to 7th year dormitory.

Apparently the dormitories had gone through little change over the 28 years or so, unlike the rest of the castle. They weren't sure about the whole of it but some corridors certainly seemed to have been renovated or repaired for something, it wasn't the exactly the same.

ً"Wow, that was a close call." Sirius slumped back in the bed that was his own in the past.

"I know! Do you think she suspected anything?" James wondered as he too lay down on his 'bed from the past or something like that'.

"Of course she did! How stupid did she look?" Remus exclaimed.

"I don't know. She looked pretty hot to me," Sirius said grinning at Remus.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. G'night Prongs, g'night Padfoot." He called.

"Good night Moony."

And with that they were all asleep.

Xoxoxoxox

A loud knock on the door woke Remus up. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head but the knocking didn't stop.

"Would you get that Moony?" Prongs asked from under his covers.

"Of course your highness," Remus muttered as got off his bed and made his way towards the door, knowing that if he didn't, Prongs certainly wouldn't and there wasn't a chance that Padfoot had even woken up. He opened the door and Rachel Bloomwood came in without an invitation.

"Who is it Moony?" James asked lifting his head a little.

"It's me sleeping beauty!" she said as she sat down on Remus's bed, "I didn't see you at breakfast so I thought to check in," she said when she saw them staring at her.

"I thought everyone went home for Christmas," Sirius said as he got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and staring at the girl who had shocked him out of his beauty sleep.

"So did I but I guess we were both wrong," said Rachel. She was going to say something else but stopped herself as she realized that James and Sirius weren't wearing shirts. "Why aren't you wearing shirts?" she asked outraged.

James just shrugged and put on his shirt while Sirius smirked cockily and moved towards her. "Like what you see?"

"Don't you dare come near me without your shirt!" she said and scooted away on the bed near Remus.

"Afraid you would succumb to my charms darling?"

"I'm afraid of your new killer cooties! Anyways, that line was in fashion when? 1970s?" Sirius's eyes rounded, half with shock at her almost accurate guess, half at her rejection.

"Put on a shirt, now!"

Padfoot nodded and quickly turned, searching for his shirt and quickly putting it on. James and Remus tried to stifle their laughter behind their hands. "I like you already," said James.

Rachel smiled. "So where do you come from? And why?"

"Well," Remus cleared his throat and glanced at his friends before replying. "We just moved here from America. Michael and Kyle's parents made us come to Hogwarts early to catch up on our studies and I live with them..." he trailed off with the tale McGonagall had told them.

"Oh. So have you seen the school yet?" she asked.

"Y-no, no we haven't, no!" said Sirius. Rachel looked at him oddly and he shifted his gaze. It was this whole coming to the future thing that had left him a little shaky, that's all!

Padfoot shifted the attention back to her. "What are you doing here anyways, shouldn't you be at home enjoying?"

Rachel looked a bit uncomfortable but quickly covered it up, "Oh, my father had to work most of the time so I figured to stay behind. Not much to do at home, I thought Hogwarts was a better option. Enough about me, let's get you guys some breakfast then we can tour the school!"

They refused to believe it was 'enough about her' but didn't comment. Maybe her home life wasn't the best. They just nodded and got ready as Rachel went to the common room to wait for them.

Xoxoxoxox

Rachel showed them around most of the school after they grabbed their food from the Great Hall where the breakfast was still going on though thankfully, they didn't run into Professor McGonagall.

As Rachel told them about the numerous corridors, passages and staircases, they had to restrain themselves from asking her to shut up and babbling out all they knew. Being the Marauders, they considered themselves the Princes of Hogwarts, priding themselves at knowing most of its secrets, more than even Dumbledore or the other teachers. Now, being told the simplest details of the castle they grew up in, by a girl was both aggravating and hard. Padfoot had to cough to hide his grunts and sounds of frustration.

"Can we go somewhere else?" James blurted out at last.

Rachel looked at them with a raised eyebrow then frowned. "Am I boring you?"

"No no," replied Remus, "it's just that we can see the castle anytime and explore it endlessly and it's the holidays so..." he thought of a way to put this lightly.

"He means we're bored." Sirius replied plainly, looking at her in the eyes. Remus shot him a look.

"Okay," she said, not appearing even a little discomposed. "What do you want to do?"

"Play Quidditch?" suggested James hopefully.

"Dude it's freezing out there! Oh I know! Let's go to Hogsmeade! It's the wizarding village near here, you'll love it!" Rachel started jumping up and down and Sirius followed with an "Awesome!"

"Are you sure it's allowed?" Moony quirked an eyebrow.

The three others looked at him, "Who cares?"

Xoxoxoxox

"How did she know about this?" James whispered to his friends as he followed Rachel Bloomwood through the passageway that led to the Honeydukes basement in Hogsmeade.

Padfoot and Moony shrugged, wondering the same thing. Only until yesterday, they were the only ones with the knowledge of the secret passages of the castle.

"But how?" Prongs hissed again.

"Think of it this way," Moony whispered back. "Maybe it was our knowledge that got to her. It's been 28 years after all."

"This means... We completed our MAP!" Said Sirius excitedly.

"Completed what map?" asked Rachel, turning around and hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Just some map back home, of our home area." James covered up but couldn't resist asking, "How did you know of this passage anyway? I mean it seems pretty secret..."

"Oh, I came upon it while looking for... Something."

"Looking for what?"

"Nothing to concern yourselves about!" she replied a bit too sharply. The Marauders exchanged glances. "Here we are," Rachel announced their arrival in a softer voice and beckoned them over to a dusty ladder leading up.

She went up first after sticking her head out a little to make sure no one was present in the basement. The boys followed. Being a holiday the shop didn't have any customers except for one who could be heard arguing near the last row, with the manager they assumed as the counter was empty.

They quietly made their way out and were hit by the bitter cold air of winter season. They hadn't brought their cloaks so Remus had to cast Warming charm over them before they could move on.

It was a whole lot of fun touring the village, which they knew by heart as well but didn't mind Rachel showing them around. They went into Zonko's- well what was Zonko's, now it was called Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes or WWW for short- where they had a blast. The shop was a hundred times better than the Zonko's. There were millions of new and awesome tricks: canary creams, Ton-tongue toffees, bumbling bustos, fanged Frisbees (edited model), and fantastic trick wands and trick brooms. By the time they left, their hands were full and their pockets empty of what little money they were given for emergencies by professor McGonagall along with clothes and essentials. They even got special discount when they met the owner, a redhead named George, and got into a discussion of their pranks and tricks. He was a jolly good fellow!

They went to the Three Broomsticks at the end after a short trip to Honeydukes for sweets. It was not crowded like normal and there seemed to be a commotion at the bar. There were three people who stood out with their professional looking robes as they questioned the bartender, Madame Rosemerta, who looked quite old, but still beautiful as ever.

Rachel squeaked when the woman in the middle turned a little and hurried them towards a table away from the front where a young boy came to take their orders. "What happened?" James asked frowning as they ordered Butterbeers.

"Don't you know who that is?" she asked them incredulously.

"Eh, no..."

"Those are Aurors! Still in training but pretty good. You see that woman with black hair and grey eyes?"

Sirius whistled, "Oh she's hot!" he said as the boy came back with their order.

"Say that to her face and get a year in Azkaban! That's Elina-"Rachel was cut off by a girl appearing at their table. It was one of the three people at the counter, quite pretty and quite young. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Anna Gabriel. I have to ask you a few questions. Security reasons."

Remus glanced his friends then nodded slowly.

"You look like students... Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Prongs.

"I was there myself two years ago," she smiled and wrote down something on her notebook. "Do you know anything of the attack in Hogsmeade yesterday?"

Rachel nodded while the others shook their heads. Were there still attacks going on? The Deatheaters still here? Voldemort in power? They should have asked McGonagall. Sirius shook off his daze. "I know not of any ambush, nor how I can to be here, but might I just say... Hey! How you doing?" he smirked as Anna laughed a little.

"Anna!" they turned around to see the woman from earlier approaching them. She was beautiful but that was quickly overshadowed by the angry scowl on her face. "Is this your concentration?"

"Ma'am I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, laughing with children isn't going to get the work done."

"She wasn't doing that, she was just interrogating us!" said James, looking at the woman. He felt a kick in the shins and looked up to see Rachel glaring at him.

"Oh, and what exactly would four children know about it who are obviously not supposed to be out of school at this hour, especially not with the security?" the woman challenged, raising an eyebrow.

That shut them up. They looked at each other nervously and then back at the witch. "We... We h-have teacher's permission." Sirius replied, nervousness leaking in his usual confident voice. It was this whole coming to the future thing that had left him a little shaky, that's all!

"Oh I see. Then I would have to talk to that teacher now, won't I?" Rachel's eyes widened again. "Do you know anything regarding the recent happenings in the village?"

"No!" said Rachel while the Marauders shook their heads. The woman turned to Anna, "Satisfied?" she asked and walked away without another word to the man with silver blond hair. Anna sent them an apologetic smile before following her.

Rachel leaned back in her chair and let out a relived sigh. "What were you thinking? Talking to her like that? They are Aurors!"

"But it wasn't the girl's fault! We had to defend her," replied Remus.

"Who exactly is she?" Asked Sirius wearing a disgruntled expression, sipping his drink.

"Elina. Elina Black and I suppose one of the only good Blacks, not that many are remaining. She was promoted for her participation in the Rafter conflict, a few years after the war. The dangerous thing about her, no one exactly knows who she is, I mean no public background or anything. Only thing we know is that she's Sirius Black's daughter-" Sirius started coughing violently and took a sip from his drink but Rachel paid him no mind.

"-I mean before he went to Azkaban and all."

"AZKABAN?" Padfoot stared at her, eyes wide, spitting his mouthful of Butterbeer over Remus. Moony just stared at him, his head wet and sticky.

"Yeah the Wizard prison, haven't heard of it? You must have heard of Black, he was the first ever person to escape! Anyways back to Elina, she's scary. And the man with her, that was Draco Malfoy. I don't know how he joined the Aurors but I think it was on request of Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter!" Prongs interrupted, shocked. Rachel looked at him weirdly but continued nonetheless.

"Yeah. I mean after all that happened to him, he forgave Malfoy after the war. The report is that Malfoy's mother helped him defeat You-know-who somehow."

"Wha-" Remus slapped a hand over James's mouth, his face resembling his friend's shocked one.

"Are you all alright?" Rachel asked cautiously. "You look pale; all of you, not to mention you are acting weird."

"Yes, no... Never mind." Sirius gathered himself. "I think we should head back!"

It was this whole coming to the future thing that had left him a little shaky, that's all!

**There you are folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**

**EDITED:- 16th July 2012, 9:36pm**

**Btw, did anyone noticed the reference to Tangled or The Diary of a Wimpy Kid? **


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Marauding

Chapter 3: A Little Marauding

They walked swiftly down the corridor towards the library. It was the only place they could think of where the could get answers, at least Remus could; he loved books so the library was like a second home to him. James came here because of Lily Evans but it was the first time Sirius was going to the library. He had had Remus and Marlene McKinnon to help him get through the O.W.L.s.

They arrived at the library. Sirius looked around, horror written all over his face.

"Why do people come here?" he asked bewildered.

"To study," Remus replied while distributing the sections amongst them and going through the old newspapers stacks.

"Don't they have a life?"

"Would you please stop talk-"

"Found it!" James whispered yelled. Remus and Sirius gathered round James to see what it was. He was holding a newspaper in his hands while many were sprawled at his feet.

"That was fast," said Sirius, looking impressed.

"That's because it recent news. Look, November 12, 2004."

"What does it say?" asked Sirius. James cleared his throat and started reading.

**Death Eater Attack of the year**

**2 Dead and 15 Captured**

**By Amanda Augustfill**

Yesterday at the dead of the night, 20 Death Eaters attacked the only wizarding village in Brittan. This is by far the most massive attack since the war. Three residents of the Hogsmeade village were injured during this attack. The Aurors arrived shortly along with their head, Harry Potter. Two death eaters, by the names of Vincent Gellar and Edward Miller were shot dead, fifteen were arrested while two escaped. No more names have been given out yet. Mr. Potter confirmed that Hogsmede is now safe but is it really? Are the death eaters still active? Is there going to be a new Dark Lord? Will our Chosen One be able to save us again? Find out more about this news on page 8.

"My son is the head of Auror department!" James gave a whoop of excitement.

"Congratulations mate," said Remus. "Hope that's not all you got. One thing is clear though. Voldemort's gone. And this 'Chosen One' defeated him."

"Who is the Chosen One any way?" asked Sirius.

"Only one way to find out," said Remus, "Start digging."

And so they did. Book after book, magazine after magazine they searched but they couldn't find any reference under the Chosen One. When James and Remus were about to give up Sirius called out.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what I found."

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, looking up from the book he was reading. James also looked from behind the bookshelf.

"Did you find something on 'the chosen one'?"

"Even better." Sirius put the newspaper he was going through in front of Remus as James joined them.

The front page had a huge of picture a person who could only be James's son. The man looked exactly like the Marauder, same black untamable hair, the same face, the same physique, except for the boy's eyes. They were a startling green. Perhaps also his posture, he looked ill at ease being the center of attention, something James had no problem with, he cherished it even. The headline read:

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and The Chosen One

By Morgana Stuart

"What the-" James and Remus said simultaneously. "Read," saidSirius. Remus cleared his throat.

Published just yesterday on the 20th of November 1998, Jared Jensen's latest book hits the top selling shelves in almost every bookshop. For it is not just a book, it's a book about the one and only Harry Potter! And if you don't know who that is, you've been living under a rock for the past 18 years and need to be woken up FAST! For an interesting preview to this new best-seller, check page 3!

Eagerly shifting the newspaper to the said page, Remus continued reading aloud.

Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards in modern times. He was also one of the most famous students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of his time. He was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, as the Dark Lord tried to murder him when he was an infant, which led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War, as well as to the orphaned Harry being taken in by his Muggle family, the only relatives Harry had left.

At the age of eleven, Harry learned from Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are also known as the Golden Trio for their adventures. But just what these adventures were?

He became the youngest Seeker in over a century and surprisingly participated in and won the Triwizard Tounament at just fourteen. During school years Harry reluctantly founded Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him. Harry Potter played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, earning himself the title of the Chosen One while witnessing tragic deaths of friends and family He encountered Voldemort, dueled him one last time, and defeated him. After the war, Harry became an Auror and later the Head of the Auror Department and married Ginevra Weasley. Harry was also named the godfather of Teddy Remus Lupin. He is also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows.

All those who survived the War, still remember him in his bravery, strength, charisma. A true Gryffindor, he will always remain the same in hearts of his supporters, the Chosen One, the Boy-who-Lived. You will find all of this and even more in Jared Jensen's new book. Don't forget it!

There was moment of silence. No one knew what to say. Reading about their deaths had been the most bizarre thing that ever happened to them. Except for this time traveling, of course.

After a moment Sirius coughed, the tension was apparently too much for him. "Congratulation mate. Your son defeated Voldemort."

"Yeah." Said Remus coming out of his shock, "and you married Lily."

James was nodding. But Remus and Sirus knew that he was still in shock so they tried again. They had had enough experience with shock.

"You made me his godfather, thanks mate!" Sirius said, clapping his hand on his back.

"And Harry is also the master of Deathly-"

"I want to meet him." James cut him off. Remus and Sirius looked at him for a second.

"Yeah, sure. We can write him a letter and…" Sirius trailed off, wondering how well that would work. He looked at Remus for help but before the werewolf could speak James said, "That's a good idea. Yeah, let's write him a letter. And that way we can meet him and meet your son too, Moony and get to know them. Yes, yes." And he started walking out of the library.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a second then shrugged and followed him out. This was crazy, Remus thought, but right now just about everything is...

Xoxoxoxox

"How about, 'Hello Harry, this probably sounds crazy but I'm your dad and I and my friends got stuck in the future. We don't have much to do so we thought that you might want to catch up'?" James looked at his friends waiting for their suggestions. Sirius shook his head.

"Too blunt." Remus said.

James frowned looking down at the parchment. They had spent two hours in the common room thinking up what to write to James's son. Till now every idea had been shot down.

"Ok. Listen to this, 'Dear Mr. Potter, we would like to inform you of an inconvenience that has erupted in this time-'" James quickly shut up as the common room door opened and a very frustrated Rachel entered.

She didn't acknowledge their presence and sat on the armchair near the fireplace and closed her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked up as if just seeing them. She sighed. "Peeves. He's the school poltergeist. Makes your life your personal hell." She replied, her eyes still closed. The Marauders nodded, agreeing with her silently.

"What are you three doing?" she asked finally looking at them.

"We're writing a letter to Harry Potter." James said before Remus could think of something. Sirius mentally face palmed himself while Rachel looked at them with a bored expression.

"Why? It's not like he reads them."

"Huh?"

"He's Harry Potter. The Boy-who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Head of Auror department. He doesn't have time to read fan mail."

"How do people contact him?" James asked.

"He only reads business letters I suppose or those of the people he knows: like the Weasleys or Lovegoods or the Longbottoms or McGonagall." As Rachel said McGonagall Remus caught Prongs's eye and he saw the plan forming in his mind. He silently groaned.

We'll be dead by the time we get back, thought Remus, but they couldn't care less it seemed...

Xoxoxoxox

McGonagall was going to have a heart attack, Remus was sure of it. He wondered what she was going to do after she found him and James in her office, writing a letter to Harry Potter. It's not that he had any doubt in Padfoot's skills but he was sure that some thing will go wrong.

"Hurry up." He told his partner. It looked like James was having some problem getting a hold of McGonagall's owl.

"It's not like I'm enjoying this mate." He hissed in reply.

Remus looked around nervously. James and Sirius were familiar with this room but Remus had never sneaked into the Head office before. He looked at James again and decided to help.

"Hold the bird." He said as he started tying the letter to its leg. Together they managed to complete the task somehow.

"Having some trouble boys?" came a cold voice from behind them. They stopped and looked at each other. And then at McGonagall who held Sirius from his ear who was wincing in pain.

"I knew something was up when Sirius Black asked me about my love life." She said looking at James and Remus closely.

"Explain." She ordered.

Remus was about to muster up an excuse when James spoke. "I wanted to meet my son, professor."

"Mr. Potter do you know how dangerous that could be? We need to send you back as soon as possible." McGonagall spoke in a calm voice, though it couldn't hide all of her frustration.

"Yes but I figured that I won't get another chance to know him."

McGonagall looked at him for a second and Remus was sure he saw sorrow in her eyes. "Very well, She said, "But on one condition."

"What condition professor?" James asked.

"He shouldn't know, under any circumstances that you three are James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Understood?" she asked sharply.

"Yes." They said in a union, grasping at the straws.

"Very well. You can leave now..." She watched as the boys left her office. She sighed and shook her head. No one knew how much she missed them, not that she'll tell that to anyone. She sat in her chair, took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing the letter to her former student.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Sorry for any inconvenience you had to face regarding updates, it's all technology's fault, really. Also, I apologize for such a big break in editing. Without further delay, I present the chapter four.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting

"Sirius! Wake up!" James jumped on Padfoot's bed. He himself had woken early on Friday. He was so excited to finally meet his son that he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He had woken up Remus and now he was trying to get Sirius off his bed; he looked like he was dead.

"Don't make me test the sting bomb on you!" he said and as if right on queue Sirius shot out off his bed.

"Don't you have a life?" Padfoot grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window. The sun was just at the horizon.

"Prongs, what's the time?" He asked looking back at James.

"6:15." James shrugged.

"Ok. So what are you doing up so early and WHAT AM I DOING UP SO EARLY?"

"I was getting bored," James replied in a child like voice.

"Well then wake Remus up," Sirius suggested, falling back into the warmth of his mattress.

"He's awake. He told me that he was going to the library to do some research on this time turner," James told Sirius.

"Shouldn't you be doing that too?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. James just looked at him like he had said something forbidden. Sirius sighed heavily.

"Oh, alright! Let's play ...something?"

"CHESS!" shouted Prongs, jumping up and down. Sirius let out a wail but got up nonetheless. "Five galleons then?"

"You're on!"

**Xoxoxoxox**

Remus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, before reclining in the library chair. Another Marauder's adventure and he couldn't wait for it to be over. On one hand it was the most exciting thing that ever happened to them and there was so much they could do, on the other hand, he was not so sure. His eyes landed on the open book in front of him.

_There is no definite answer to a Time-turner malfunction; however a whole Department in the Ministry of Magic is devoted to this research. A warning to the usage of this device has been spread time and time again, even through the use of the Time-turner itself. And yet, there are several cases, most of them unknown, whose mystery hasn't been uncovered yet. People could've been stuck in their past or killed in their future, altering the whole course of time. Is it too much to say then, that the most brutal battles and most curious cases might just have been the result of an exciting adventure?  
_  
Remus had never been a great believer of Karma or prophecies. But, although he couldn't think why, this felt strange. Why this time? If the Time turner had malfunctioned, why had it transported them to the same date, exactly 27 years in the future? He got up and stretched. It may just be a coincidence. Yet, somewhere in the very back of his mind, he knew something was wrong, or was about to go very wrong...

**Xoxoxoxox**

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." The man in front of them stuck out his hand as he said that.

"Huh?" was all the response James Potter could get out of his open cave-like mouth as he stared at him with wide eyes. A nudge in his ribs woke him up enough to close his mouth.

He looked up at Sirius who was giving him a calculating glare. He pleaded with his eyes but Padfoot was adamant. They would not reveal themselves just yet, not in front of McGonagall at the very least.

James looked back at Harry, and his excitement redoubled. "It's AWESOME to meet you!" then not knowing what to say or do he stepped forward as if to hug his son but was restrained by Moony who, suffice to say, was equally surprised but hid it well.

Meanwhile, Sirius had stepped forward and was shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "Yes he is right. We've heard so much about you. Feel like I know you personally. Ja- Michael wouldn't talk about anything else till he would be able to meet you."

Silence. Somewhere a pin dropped and a mouse made a noise.

"JaMichael?"

"Eh … Michael has this nickname... You see Mum always wanted a girl but she got two boys and seeing that I am way too masculine and handsome, she kind of.. Uh named him Jamie... Jamie Michael, JaMichael. Yes that's what it is." Sirius smiled proudly. James glared daggers at Padfoot while Moony wanted to rip that smug look of his face with his claws after that mistake. 'How many times do I have to tell him to think before TALKING? But HE'S SIRIUS the never-serious one!'

The boys had handled the news well, or as well as they could. When they learned that they were meeting Harry Potter the next day and were to live with him, regardless to say James was ecstatic. The whole day was torture for the other two. They were happy for their friend really, but after 16th time James asked them if he looked beautiful enough to meet his son, Remus was howling at the moon and Sirius seriously had enough (no pun intended).

Furthermore, they were not supposed to say anything or hint even, regarding their true identity. Except that they were from the past, they weren't even supposed to mention the actual year they lived in until very necessary. That part would be the most difficult to play.

Bags packed with their meager essentials and 'invaluable' prank products, they arrived in McGonagall's office to see her having tea with the same man from the newspaper, technically James Potter's son.

"Really?" Harry Potter cocked an eyebrow and regarded them with half amused, half suspicious eyes.

"Yes," said Remus smiling politely. "Please ignore my cousins; they tend to be a little too much at times. I'm Zack and these are Michael and Kyle."

"I have plenty of experiences with 'little too much', believe me," replied the green eyed wizard.

"Now that you are all cozy and introduced, Mr. Potter would you mind waiting a little while I talk to these boys?" It was more of a command than request, accompanied by a glare towards Sirius. Harry Potter nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Now-" McGonagall was cut off by Sirius.

"You just ordered Harry Potter out of the room! The Harry Potter!"

Minerva just raised an eyebrow behind her spectacles and replied calmly, "I believe I asked him politely to wait. Back to the topic, I hope you boys remember our agreement? You are under no conditions to reveal your identities."

"Yes we're clear on that Professor," replied Remus.

Minerva nodded, proceeding further. "I've discussed your accommodations with Harry. You'll be staying with the Potters for a week until we find a way back for you and as it's Christmas break, you may have to be around many people. That might prove to be a problem, with the risks of anyone recognizing you, so I will be visiting a few times to make sure it goes as planned. I repeat again, you have to be careful, this is not just another adventure, it is a dangerous predicament... Well, that's all for now. Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this?" James finally voiced his thoughts with a frown on his face.

McGonagall remained silent for a while. Then she spoke softly, "You know as well as I do Mr. Potter. I want to give him a chance he never got, in whatever small way he can. Another reason why I told you keep your identities a secret, is that even though Harry is mature enough, he has seen so much, he might just weaken here. Don't make it difficult for him... and for yourselves."

James looked pained. Nonetheless he nodded as they followed her out of the room to what lay ahead, it was going to be difficult indeed.

* * *

**Short, but hopefully fine. More to come. Please leave us your reviews to let us know what you think. :)**


End file.
